Bitter Victory
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Loki ha ganado y logrado todo lo que había deseado, sin embargo, descubre que el sabor de la victoria no siempre es tan dulce como había imaginado. Traducción autorizada por Silverlynxcat. Thunderfrost (Thor/Loki).


**N/A:**  
_Argumento:_ AU en donde Loki gana en todo y se venga básicamente de todos hacia los que siente furia, en especial de Thor. Loki logra quebrar el espiritu de Thor por completo... y descubre que nunca se ha arrepentido de nada de la manera en la que se arrepiente de ello.

* * *

Traducción autorizada por **Silverlynxcat**

**Resumen:** Loki ha ganado y logrado todo lo que había deseado, sin embargo, descubre que el sabor de la victoria no siempre es tan dulce como había imaginado.

**Disclaimer:** Thor no es de mi propiedad, obviamente. La historia es de Silverlynxcat, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Bitter Victory**

* * *

Con paso firme, entró a la cámara del rey. Sus pisadas fueron silenciosas, su capa ondeó con un movimiento de aire apenas audible, y la puerta se cerró con un ominoso ruido sordo tras él. Era suya ahora.

Pequeñas llamas volvieron a la vida desde varias velas posicionadas, con un sencillo manotazo, repeliendo la oscuridad para alumbrar el lugar con una luz tenue y cálida. Era una atmósfera casi romántica, si uno pasaba por alto el cuerpo desnudo y encadenado arrodillado en el suelo del rincón.

Ojos verdes no se centraron en nada más que en la figura expuesta mientras Loki se aproximaba despacio, con sus manos aflojando el casco encornado de su cabeza. Su rostro se suavizó con una expresión de indiferencia apacible, pero había una llama de triunfo en sus ojos cuando bajó la mirada hacia el esqueleto moribundo de su hermano, cerca, tan cerca, del borde de la ruina total.

—Oh, Thor —suspiró Loki ligeramente, como si fuera un niño al que le atrapan haciendo algo que no debería.

Thor no se movió, ni siquiera pareció haber reconocido la presencia de su hermano menor. El una vez radiante dios, que no hacia mucho atraía la mirada de todos con su voz resonante, alegre y llena de seguridad, ahora estaba sucio y silencioso. Su cuerpo no estaba marcado por herida alguna, porque Loki sabía que el dolor físico no podía quebrar a un hombre, un guerrero de nacimiento y crianza, como lo era Thor. Así que había contado con su astucia, crudeza y crueldad cultivadas para descubrir las grietas en la armadura de su hermano, y una vez que las encontró, clavó sus garras, rasgó capa sobre capa de protección, hasta que hubo desnudado el vulnerable punto débil de su hermano para sus colmillos vengativos.

Le había degradado, utilizado y abusado en la más vergonzosa de las maneras, por ira y resentimiento, sin mostrar clemencia, sólo la satisfacción de otro vindicador caído que le había herido más severamente de lo que cualquier arma habría podido.

Loki le miró, conteniendo las palabras amargas que seguían haciendo espuma en su lengua. Se agachó para estar al nivel de los ojos de su hermano, prisionero y mascota. Pero los ojos que sólo podía vislumbrar por los grasientos, una vez espléndidos, mechones dorados no se apartaron de su punto fijado en la nada; ojos que habían visto a sus amigos caer templados, sangrando y muertos en el suelo frente a él.

Levantó una mano en una falsa acción tierna, apoyando su palma cálida contra la áspera mejilla del rostro de Thor. Rozó la punta de su pulgar por los labios agrietados, antes deteriorados por el clima, ahora desgarrados por ser mordidos desconsideradamente. Eran labios que había forzado, mordido y besado a partes iguales.

Luego alzó la cabeza del hombre, forzándolo a alzar los mirada, esperando ver la ferocidad o el siempre presente obstinado ceño fruncido. Estuvo ligeramente sorprendido cuando no recibió ninguno de los dos, y tuvo que sacudir la cabeza de Thor con severidad para conseguir que sus ojos se encontraran.

—¿Por qué la falta de pelea, Hermano? ¿A dónde ha ido tu entusiasmo hoy? —murmuró tranquilamente, con voz ligera y considerada, pero en ella se ocultaba una ceniza de malicia, resultado de un resentimiento dejado para supurar.

Loki se calló, anonadado, cuando los ojos de Thor, una vez vivos y brillantes, finalmente se alzaron para encontrarse con los suyos, cargados de tristeza y derrota.

—Por favor, hermano —susurró Thor roncamente, y no importaba cuantas veces renunció a Loki como su hermano, no importaba cuantas veces Loki le había tomado y ridiculizado como si no fuera ni pariente ni amante, nunca conseguía realmente que Thor renunciara al título afectuoso—. Me rindo. No más, yo... me rindo. Ya no deseo pelear, hermano, has ganado. Por favor... sólo... no más...

El énfasis en esa palabra era por lo que había luchado. Cuando había capturado a su hermano, destrozado y vencido, había peleado por esa derrota, decir que, real y justamente, había roto al hijo favorito de su padre, el verdadero heredero de Asgard.

Una nueva amargura que no podía explicar estaba ahora tangible en su lengua e inundó su boca con un sabor desagradable.

Observó como el cuerpo de Thor parecía temblar y doblarse en sí mismo, derrumbándose bajo el peso de su completa sumisión. La última pizca restante de luz pareció morir en el acto en sus ojos, el azul, una vez vibrante como el cielo de mediodía, ahora apagado y exánime.

De Loki no haber puesto una mano en el pecho del hombre para comprobar la existencia de un frágil latido, habría pensado que su hermano estaba muerto.

Así que había ganado; su hermano realmente estaba roto no sólo en un sentido físico. Aguardó a que el júbilo, el placer y el orgullo le consumieran, por lograr sus metas, por atacar a todos aquellos que le habían agraviado y humillado.

Esperó, y esperó. Pero el orgullo nunca vino. Se arrodilló, mirando a su hermano, la confusión nublando sus ojos mientras su corazón casi parecía doler, y una frialdad que no podía asociar a su verdadera herencia comenzó a consumirle.

Su mano temblorosa liberó el rostro de su hermano, y la cabeza de Thor simplemente se volvió a hundir en su pecho sin más energía o voluntad que le siguiera respaldando. Loki se apartó bruscamente, incapaz de apartar los ojos. Su casco se deslizó y cayó de donde lo había puesto bajo su brazo y retumbó en el piso con un sonido ensordecedor.

Para cuando el metal hubo dejado de resonar por toda la cámara, Loki ya había desaparecido.

**FIN**

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


End file.
